The use of media storage devices such as USBs, compact disks (CD), and digital video disks (DVD) are known in the prior art. For the purposes of retail, transportation, and storage, CD and DVD media devices are usually held in place by a dock and are normally contained in a packaging case. Currently, however, there is no USB dock that will properly secure a USB device within a packaging case or to other surfaces. Therefore, it is desirable to have a securement and packaging apparatus for a USB device where the apparatus is a dock that secures the USB device within a packaging case or to a surface.
Various techniques have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,702,374 (Keiner), 6,733,329 (Yang), 6,739,452 (Rochelo), 6,839,239 (Lee), 7,293,647 (Wong et al.), 7,306,159 (Rochelo), U.S. Patent Application Nos. 20030062275 (Rochelo), 20040038592 (Yang), 20050150796 (Wong), 20060144751 (Tsang), 20060266671 (Langerak), and 20070163913 (Or et al.) to overcome the problems with media securement devices. However, these disclosures suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages. First, none of these inventions include a dock for a USB device. Second, none of these inventions are simple designs that are easy and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.